Sweet Heart
by ruby of the dragon
Summary: Después de ser ayudada por Spike, Sweetie sentirá algo mas fuerte que amistad, pero para antes cumplir su deseo, tendrá que superar los obstáculos amorosos. ¿ Lo lograra o quedara en la Friendzone?
1. Chapter 1

_**SWEET HEART**_

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de algo.**

Hola amigos, mi propósito de escribir este pequeño fic es por una simple (larga) opinión, todo el mundo ha leído Sparity, Spikejack, RainbowSpike, Spikebloom, Spilight, entre otros (me dio flojera ponerlos todos jeje) existen infinidades de shippings! Pero nunca he visto el SpikeBelle, en español claro.

¡NO CLOP! Al menos no por ahora…

¡Este es un Spikebelle! Si no te gusta esta pareja, te invito a darle una oportunidad :3 como sea empiezo:

-Muy bien Sweetie, tu puedes, tu puedes…- Se decía a sí misma la pequeña potrilla tratando de hacer levitar su peine usando su cuerno.

-¡Ummmg! Vamos… Hnngg…- Pequeñas chispas lograban salir de su cuerno, para luego rodearse lentamente con un aura color verde. – ¡SI!- Dijo, instantáneamente rodeo a su pequeño peine con el mismo aura, pero se dio cuenta de que el peine se agitaba con esmero, cosa que Sweetie tomo por normalidad, le pasaba muy a menudo.

-NO, por Celes…!- Fue interrumpida, puesto que su cepillo salió volando, en dirección a ella, claro. – ¡Auch, eso duele!- decía mientras se sobaba su nariz.

-Debería rendirme… siempre salgo lastimada, soy una unicornio… Inútil…- Decía entre sollozos la pequeña poni.

-Sweetie queridaa! El almuerzo está servido, ya bájate por favor.- Gritaba Rarity desde la cocina, un poco apurada, más de lo que es normalmente.

-¡Ya voy!- Gritaba mientras se secaba una pequeña lagrima de su mejilla, para después peinarse con sus cascos, era difícil, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Sweetie iba bajando las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Pero presencio un delicioso aroma, sabía perfectamente que era ¡y le encantaba! Así que apresuro su paso.

-Buenos días Sweetie querida.- Decía la unicornio un tanto nerviosa. –He comprado estos Croque Monsieur (para los que conozcan este platillo, aquí no lleva jamón, son ponys amigos :P) importados desde Canterlot, ¿qué te parece?- Decía Rarity mientras invitaba a su hermanita a tomar asiento al otro extremo de su mesa.

-Wow Rarity, ¡GRACIAS!- Decía Sweetie mientras sospechaba, sabía que Rarity no le compraba nada lujoso por lo general, solo en cumpleaños y cuando hacia algo malo, así que decidió preguntar: - ¿Rarity, sabes que hoy es la carrera en Sweet Apple Acres, verdad? ¡Tú me prometiste ir hoy!- Decía ingeniosa la pony.

-¿Hoy?, oh cariño, no me acordaba, lo siento, pero hoy debo de ir a Canterlot para entregarle un gran pedido a ¡Fancy Pants! Tú sabes que es muy im…-

-Pero Rarity ¡Tú me lo prometiste! No es justo, le dedicas más tiempo al trabajo que a mí…- Decía la pony con un aire un tanto triste.

-Querida por favor, te prometo que llegando, la próxima semana, te dedicare todo un día ¿vale?- Lo dijo tratando de alegrar un poco a su hermana.

- sigh… está bien, no te preocupes Rarity… Se lo importante que es para ti ir a ese pedido, anda, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, ¿A qué hora sale tu tren?-

-En… ¡MEDIA HORA!- Grito la pony blanca corriendo en dirección a su estudio empacando todo lo necesario para su partida a Canterlot. No pasaron más de 15 minutos y ya estaba por salir de su boutique.

-¡Vuelvo en una semana cariño!- Decía cerrando la puerta azotándola.

-¿¡QUÉ!? Pensé que solo un par de días y ya…- Sweetie desanimadamente continuo con su comida, estaba triste, pero hambrienta, y no dejaría de comer por la culpa de su hermana mayor.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de Poniville

-Lady Rarity…- El joven dragón lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible; dándose cuenta que ya no estaba en su sueño.

-Oh rayos… Tan solo era un sueño nada mas...- Spike estaba cansado de que siempre fuera eso, solo un sueño, algo irreal, deseaba decirle con toda su alma a Rarity lo mucho que la amaba, pero sabía muy bien que ella solo lo quería como una especie de hermano menor, eso a él le dolía demasiado.

-Ummm… Todavía es bastante temprano, mejor are el desayuno, no quiero una cocina quemada, Ja.- Lo decía alegremente recordando la primera vez que Twilight trato hacer una simple sopa de verdura, ella realmente nunca aprendió a cocinar, literalmente quemaba todo lo que tocaba.

-Ummm… Casi no hay nada en la despensa, creo que iré al mercado a comprar más comida.- Lo decía como si fuera un pretexto para sí mismo, ahora que él lo recordaba, últimamente ha estado metido en la biblioteca ayudando a los estudios de Twilight ahora que ella era una princesa, próximamente como en 4 días se iba a continuar sus estudios en Canterlot, y él quería quedarse en Poniville, con todos sus amigos, ya se había acostumbrado a este bonito pueblo, desde hace mucho ya lo consideraba un hogar, y no quería irse, por esa razón no desaprovecharía ningún momento con Twilight, aun sabiendo que la seguiría viendo, pero ya no todos los días, ahora le era más servicial, siempre le preparaba comidas dignas de reyes.

-Una ensalada de germinados estará bien.- El dragón hacia una pequeña lista de lo que necesitaba para prepararla, una vez terminada salió corriendo en dirección al mercado del pueblo.

Regresemos con Sweetie Belle.

La pequeña potrilla ya había acabado de almorzar, ahora no tenía nada que hacer, se sentía bastante aburrida.

-¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?… Creo que iré a ver a Apple Bloom, ella está con la mejor hermana del mundo...- Y dicho eso fue directo al puesto de manzanas de la familia Apple.

En el camino encontró a dos ponys a las que más odia en todo este mundo, Silver Spoon y la bruja de Diamond Tiara, no quería toparse con ellas, pero no tenía más remedio que rodear el mercado para que las antes mencionadas no le hicieran de burlas por su flanco en blanco.

Como si Sweetie hubiera predicho, esas dos potrillas la vieron tratando de rodear el mercado.

-Hey Silver, ¿no quieres reírte de la flancos en blancos por un rato?- Decía Diamond con voz maliciosa.

-Claro, eso sin duda me alegrara bastante el día.-

Sin dudar dos veces, las dos potrilla siguieron a escondidas a Sweetie mientras esta rodeaba el mercado, pues querían hacerlo en público, para que la pequeña tuviera vergüenza y pena, y disfrutar su dolor.

-"Creo que no me vieron, uff… Mejor, ¡ya veo a Apple Bloom!"- pensaba la potrilla casi llegando a la otra entrada del mercado.

-Oye, creo que veo a otra flanco en blanco, ¡la diversión se multiplica!- Decía entre risas Diamond.

-¡Si, esto no podría ser mejor!- Lo decía con el mismo tono Silver.

-¡Apple Bloom, Hola!- Saludaba felizmente mientras llegaba al puesto de manzanas.

-¡Sweetie!, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Nada, ¿Es malo que quiera ver a mi mejor amiga?... Y a su hermana.- Esta última parte lo dijo con un susurro apenas audible.

-Oh, no, para nada, así es mejor, estaba extremadamente aburrida, hoy no ha sido un buen día en cuestión de ventas.-

-Apple Jack, ¿Puedo ir a jugar con Sweetie un rato?-

-Claro cariño, pero te quiero aquí en una hora, ¿de acuerdo?- Lo decía con cierto tono maternal.

-Vale… ¡Adiós!- Y las dos potrillas salieron corriendo en dirección donde estaban Silver y Diamond.

-¡Rayos!- dijeron las dos al unisonó mientras trataban de frenarse.

-Oh, mira Silver, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- decía maliciosamente Diamond.

-Dos flancos en blanco, son tan inútiles que no tienen una cutie mark, ¡ja!- Lo dijo con el mismo tono, después se podía ver como se hacía una pequeña multitud de potrillos amontonados para ver una posible pelea.

Regresemos con Spike.

Spike ya había comprado la mayoría de las cosas, solo le faltaba para el postre, manzanas.

-¡Hola Apple Jack!- Saludaba este amablemente.

-Hey Spike, ¿qué te trae por acá?- Decía la campesina sacudiendo su casco en señal de saludo.

-Quiero 6 manzanas, ¡y este es el lugar indicado para comprar las mejores de toda Equestria!-

-Oh Spike, me alagas, bueno, son 12 bits.-

-Uh… Claro aquí tienes.- Lo decía mientras daba los bits y recibía las 6 manzanas.

-Adiós Apple Jack.-

-Adiós cariño, cuídate.-

-¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA!- Se escuchaban gritos no muy lejos de allí, así que decidió investigar.

-¿Pero qué?- Estaba bastante impactado, al ver que Sweetie estaba en el suelo, se notaba que le habían golpeado, y que a su derecha estaba Apple Bloom, peleándose con una potrilla gris con lentes.

-Jaja, las perdedoras no aguantan ¡nada!- Lo decía Diamond con tono burlón mientras veía a Sweetie tirada en el piso, se podría decir que ni siquiera la toco y ya estaba herida.

-¡Oye estúpida!, déjalas en paz, ¡no es su culpa que seas de la clase más baja moralmente!- Decía en posición de pelea, retadoramente.

**Bueno amigos, esto es el comienzo de un proyecto que tengo je, será bastante grande, pero los capítulos cortos (para mi claro).**

**Tratare de subir 2 a la semana, como ya estoy en vacaciones no tengo mucho que hacer jejeje, calculo será en lunes y en Viernes ;) si no me es posible, solo será el lunes.**

**Solo consejos… Positivos se podrá decir, para corregir errores.**

**Recuerden, dejen reviews y eso xD, es la droga para los escritores.**

**Quiero agradecerle a mi almohada por estas ideas xD.**

**CHAOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Dream**

**Capitulo 2: Dudas de amor.**

**Hola amigos, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! Yo solo me esperaba unos 5 cuando mucho jeje. Se me olvido aclarar en qué tiempo pasaba esto, pero gracias a Spike el dragón (que curioso) por decírmelo, bueno:**

**Esta historia ocurre aproximadamente 1 semana después de la coronación de Twilight, ¿Tiempo más preciso? Bueno, seria 9 de Junio de 1952, ¿Tiene esa época algo de especial? No del todo, pero el 2 de Junio del mismo año, es coronada Isabel II, Isabel I sería algo así como Candace :D**

**Empiezo**

-¡Oye estúpida!, déjalas en paz, ¡no es su culpa que seas de la clase más baja moralmente!- Decía en posición de pelea, retadoramente.

-¡Tú no te metas!- Se notaba su molestia.- Se notaba su molestia.- Además, esa no es forma de llamarle a una yegua, Fenómeno.- Ahora se notaba confiada.

-¡Pero eso no te da derecho de ser una perr... Abusiva!-

-¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA!- Cada vez mas habían mas potrillos, algunos sementales y yeguas.

-¡POR CELESTIA!, ¿¡QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ!?- Gritaba Twilight Sparkle, enojada al ver esa escena, en ese momento todo el mundo se inclino hacia la princesa, todos menos Spike, Sweetie y Apple Bloom, claro, ellas dos estaban un poco lastimadas.

-¡Todos, no tiene nada que ver aquí! Ustedes dos, potrillas, ¡Largo!- Decía molesta y aun desconcertada, no se esperaba ver pelear a Spike, y menos con unas potrillas, sin notar a Sweetie y a Apple Bloom.

Sliver y Diamond se fueron corriendo de la escena, refunfuñando cosas.

- Y tu Spike, tenemos que hablar, ¿Qué es eso de pelear con potrillas?- Se le nota el enojo.

-Pero Twi…-

-Nada de peros Spike, tenemos una laaaarga charla que tener.- Decía mientras colocaba a Spike en su lomo y se iban trotando a la biblioteca para hacer esa charla.

-Gracias… Spike…- Lo decía en un susurro Sweetie mientras se levantaba y se juntaba con Apple Bloom.

-Sweetie, ¿Estás bien, esas brujas no te lastimaron?-

-Si Apple Bloom, gracias, ¿sabes? Creo que me voy a mi casa.- Lo decía con un tono desanimado.

-Está bien… Nos vemos mañana ¿vale? ¡Recuerda que mañana después de clases vamos a la casa club para después ir de cruzada por las cutie marks! ¿No es genial!?- Lo decía con un tono alegre, tratando de alegrar a su amiga y compañera.

-Sí, esta genial, bueno, nos vemos…- Dicho esto se fue dirección a su casa.

10 minutos pasaron aproximadamente cuando Sweetie llego a su casa, y se dirigió a su cuarto un poco triste por la situación en la que se había metido.

-¡Todo esto es por culpa de Rarity! Ella siempre me deja en último lugar, nunca me hace caso… Ella no me quiere, solo le importan sus estúpidas ventas y nada más, no le importan ni sus familiares, ni amigos… Ni a Spike…-Ella como todo el mundo sabía su amor "secreto" por Rarity.

-Pobre de Spike… Ella no lo quiere, con trabajos lo considera un amigo, lo trata como un vil esclavo… Pero yo, yo no, ¿Qué es este horrible sentimiento que tengo hacia el… Amor? No, yo no puedo sentir amor por el… Digo, es un dragón, yo una pony… ¡AAAAH! El amor es tan complicado… Todo por su culpa, digo, ¿Quién le dijo que se metiera? No, que grosera, gracias a el no me paso nada, pero… Sweetie, Sweetie, solo deja de pensar en eso, se te pasara, solo es cuestión de… Tiempo…- Se le podía notar con frustración a la pequeña pony, sin duda estaba sufriendo por algo que para ella era nuevo.- Creo que le agradeceré por defenderme, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el… Y vaya regañisa que se llevo por defenderme- Dicho eso se fue directo a casa de Twilight y Spike, como sea, nadie le podía decir a qué hora podía llegar a su casa, ya que nadie cuidaba de ella.

**Veamos qué pasa con Spike**

-¿Entendiste?, quiero que sea la última vez.- Y con eso concluye Twilight su plática (Sermón en mi opinión) de todos los días.

-Si "mama".- Decía haciendo comillas con sus dos garras.- Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a cocinar, ya que por culpa de cierta princesa con una larga charla, nos perdimos el almuerzo y esto se convierte en comida.- dicho esto fue dirección a la cocina, y estando lejos de Twilight murmuro algo, apenas audible.- Pues no quiero una biblioteca en llamas, ja.-

-¡Te escuche! jaja- Gritaba Twilight, ahora con tono más calmado y divertido, como si nada hubiera pasado.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando Twilight escucho que llamaban.

-Voy.- Lo decía con tono cansado mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-Hola Princesa Twilight ¿Esta Spike?- Lo decía mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia hacia la princesa.

-Hola Sweetie, por favor dime solo Twilight, somos amigas, además no hay nadie.- Se veía a Twilight sonrojada, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran princesa.

-Si Twilight, entonces ¿está Spike?- Preguntaba la pequeña unicornio tratando de ver hacia adentro.

-Oh claro, pasa, está en la cocina.- Decía señalando la cocina no muy lejos de allí.

-Gracias Twilight.- Decía la joven unicornio mientras se armaba de valor para decir un simple "gracias" a Spike mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Hola Spike…- Decía mientras sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, según ella un síntoma del amor.

-Hola Sweetie Belle.- Saludaba con un tono un tanto molesto, puesto que por su culpa Twilight le había echado esa enorme "charla".- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Ahora trataba de sonar amable el joven dragón.

-Yo… Yo solo venía a darte las gracias, por ayudarme en la pelea de hace rato, nada más…- Decía nerviosamente, ni siquiera sabía ella porque estaba nerviosa, solo era un simple gracias.

En la puerta de la cocina, se podía ver que Twilight estaba asomada sigilosamente mientras contemplaba la escena.- "Mierda… Decía la verdad, que vergüenza, le debo una disculpa, jeje".- Pensaba la alicornio mientras veía la escena.

-Gracias Spike.- Se podía ver una escena mona en la que los dos se abrazaban tierna mente, hasta que Sweetie se llenó de suficiente valor y le dio un pequeño pero eficiente beso en la mejilla.

-Awww… Que mona la escena.- Decía Twilight aun fuera de la cocina mientras veía en efecto, una linda escena.

-Si… Cuando quieras Sweetie.- Decía bastante sonrojado el joven dragón. –Este beso se siente… Diferente a los que me ha dado Rarity… Se siente… Apasionado, se puede decir, ¿¡En que pienso!? Solo somos amigos ¿no?- En esos momentos la cabeza de Spike era un total remolino de ideas.

Sweetie al notar la cara de Spike, que no tenía expresión alguna, decidió irse, sentía pena por si misma.- Adiós Spike.-

-¡Viene viene!- Gritaba Twilight mientras corría al sofá que tenía cerca.

-Twilight, ya me voy, nos vemos luego.- Decía la desanimada la pequeña mientras abría la puerta.

-Ufff… Si Sweetie, me saludas a Rarity por favor.-

-Si Twilight… Pero ella está en Canterlot, ¿acaso no te lo ha dicho?-

-¿Se fue a Canterlot, quien te está cuidando?- Preguntaba Twilight con curiosidad.

-Uhhh… Nadie, estoy en su casa yo sola, se suponía que ella me cuidaría, pero a ella solo le interesan sus vestidos y nada mas.- Lo decía con cierto rencorcillo a su hermana mayor.

-En ese caso, ¿quieres quedarte a comer?-

-¡SI!- Decía emocionadamente la unicornio mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo a Twilight.

**-**¡Spike! Porción extra por favor.-…- Spike seguía paralizado por el beso, su cabeza era un desastre total.

-¿Spike? ¿Spike?- Twilight se preocupo al no haber respuesta de su draconico amigo.

**En Canterlot**

El tren a Canterlot acababa de llegar a la estación, se podía notar que muchos ponys de todas clases sociales esperaban ansiosos de ver a sus amigos y familiares.

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY CANTERLOT! Contempladme, que soy la mejor diseñadora de toda Equestria- Decía la unicornio blanca y de crin morada, en un tono arrogante.-Muy bien, vamos Opal, la Princesa Celestia me volvió a dar un cuarto en su castillo, esto es tan emocionante, ¿No lo crees Opal?- Se le podía ver muy emocionada a la pony.

-Mi equipaje por acá joven.- Decía mientras señalaba una montaña de maletas a un desdichado pony que debía de llevar su equipaje.

-Si lady Rarity, será un…Ufff… Placer… Ufff…- Decía el pobre pony tratando de llevar todas esas maletas de la sofisticada pony, se podría decir que al otro lado de la ciudad.

**30 Minutos en uno de los cuartos más altos del castillo**

-Aquí está bien.- Decía la pony blanca señalando un sitio en un rincón.

- … Ufff… Gracias señorita Rarity.- Y con eso el pony terrestre se retiro, sin siquiera pedir su propina, no quería volver a atender a esa pony.

-Muy bien, ahora, Opal cariño, quédate aquí mientras mama va por sus finos materiales.- Dicho eso se dirigió a la gran puerta y salió a comprar más material para los diseños de Fancy Pants.

**Biblioteca de Ponyville, hace 10 minutos**

El ambiente era bastante tenso, o al menos para Sweetie y Spike, así que Twilight decidió romper el silencio con una pregunta.

-Ehhh… Sweetie, como vas con eso de conseguir tu Cutie Mark?- Pregunto la alicornio, sabiendo que eso le llamaría la atención a la pony.

-¿Qué? Uh, he, bueno tu sabes, cada vez es más… Deprimente, no importa lo que hagamos, nada funciona, siento que… que siempre seré una "Flanco en blanco".- Sweetie usaba el apodo que usaba Diamond al dirigirse a ella o alguna de sus amigas.- Creo que no vale la pena seguir intentando, simplemente es una total pérdida de tiempo.- Decía aun más triste la pony.

Twilight estaba totalmente arrepentida por preguntar eso.-"Tantas preguntas que pude haber hecho, y solo eso se me ocurre, ¿Enserio, más tonta no pude ser?"- Pensaba la pony, todo era como antes, tenso, inclusive para ella.

-Vamos Sweetie, no digas eso, algún día la conseguirás, o Spike me dejare de llamar.- Las dos ponys se sorprendieron, no se esperaban escuchar a Spike, y mucho menos que rimara.

-Gracias Spike, eso significa bastante para mi.- Se le notaba un poco más feliz que hace unos momentos.

-No hay problema Sweetie para eso están los amigos.- Dijo el dragón mientras seguía comiendo lo que sería antes su almuerzo.

-"AMIGOS… ¿¡SOLO AMIGOS!? Eso dolió, pero… Es verdad, la estúpida verdad… Muy bien Sweetie, es hora de los planes".- pensaba Sweetie mientras trataba de aparentar su enojo al escuchar esa palabra.

**20 Minutos**

-Adiós Sweetie, nos vemos luego.- Se despedían la pony y el dragón de Sweetie, mientras ella partía rumbo a la casa de su hermana.

-Sí, adiós ¡nos vemos luego!- Dicho esto los dos amigos se metieron a su casa.

-Y en especial a ti, Spikey-Wikey… Plan "A", mañana estarás a prueba, jajaja.- Se reía como loca, mientras se daba cuenta que la abuela de Apple Bloom, Granny Smith la veía con un leve tic.

-¿Qué?-

**Bueno, hasta aquí le dejo, ¿Qué les pareció? Esperare sus reviews ;3**

**Le agradezco a DARKLINKWII por su recomendación, pero por mi mala suerte, ya lo he leído, pero yo recordaba que era un SpikeBloom, eso amerita una carta a la princesa Celestia:**

**Querida Princesa Celestia.**

**Hoy he aprendido que no es bueno tratar de leer 12 capítulos seguidos a las 12 de la noche, aunque sepas que acabaras a las 6 de la madrugada, puesto que al día siguiente no recordaras nada claramente, su fiel estudiante, yop :P**

**Una y mil veces más, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, es la droga de un escritor -w-**

**MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLEEEEEE! ARRODÍLLENSE(? 13 AÑOS... ME VUELVO CADA VEZ MAS VIEJA JEJEJEJEJE**

**Se despide: Ruby of the dragon.**


End file.
